Welcome to Levellans
by Levellan
Summary: Modern AU: Mahanon Levellan, twin brother of Ellana Levellan, meets Ellanas best friend Dorian and swept up in an unusual love triangle. (Bad at summaries) MahanonxDorian, EllanaxSolas


First Dragon age Fanfiction. Modern age though. I love **love **the thought of Levellan and Dorian together!

* * *

Mahanon was a patient elf, always calm and composed. However when his sister had asked for him to take her shift for a bit at their bakery he didn't realize that by taking her shift meant all of her shift and almost until closing time, yes Mahanon was patient but it was wavering fast for his sister.

His anger cloud continued well into night, _damnit Ellana where are you? _Mahanon knew nothing of what's required while closing _locking the doors is simple enough but she does other things as well…_ His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of a bell that tells him there is a customer _damn...this fucking late? Who the hell... _

When mahanon looked up to see who has angered him more, suddenly the world shifted. It was a man, a human man _tall, muscular, tan…that tan and his hair, and even a mustache I don't even like facial hair but…damn…_

Mahanon realized he was staring and quickly gathered himself

"Welcome to Levallans, anything I can get you?"

The _handsome _man stopped short from the door looking plainly at mahanon.

"Ellana my dear I know it's only been a long time since I last saw you this morning but surly you couldn't have forgotten our nightly meetings already?" He sauntered his was to the counter smirking slightly. But as he got closer his smirked vanished and his eyebrows gathered in confusion and question.

"You're not Ellana" he stated as his hand came to his chin.

"Um…No?" The man stared at mahanons chest with focus making mahanons hands rise to cover whatever he was looking for, his eyes were very unnerving and was causing mahanon to become self-cautious.

"Yes…No breast that's for one and no witty back talk, that too…" he mumbled to himself

"Ah, you must be Mahamom, Ellanas twin brother no?" he almost yelled pointing at Mahanon

"Um, yes that's me" Almost ducking underneath the counter.

"Hmm now that I'm looking at you closer you look nothing alike" his hands came from below Mahanons chin holding it, turning his head slightly as he observed quietly. Mahanons hear quicken, _this is embarrassing enough_. _Who is this man? And what the hell is he doing? Is he Ellanas boyfriend…damn _The man continued talking.

"Straight angular jaw, gook looking cheekbones, no makeup." He released mahanon with a sigh

"You two looking nothing alike, except for the white long hair" _Was he disappointed? _

"Well you were the one who called me Ellana, no need to look disappointed" Mahmon stated plainly

"Ah well not disappointed, you are rather handsome" his smirked returned t his face and his eyes glinting with mischief. Mahanon could feel the blood rushing to his face, he tried to look away but something about the Stanger eyes told him to stay put.

"I-"the man was cut off by the ringing of the door

"I'm so sorry Dorian, I was with Solas and-"It was sister Ellana, rushing through the door, her face flushed from what looked like she had been running.

"No need to go into details my dear, I was just getting acquainted with your brother" he pointed towards Mahanon.

"Rather strapping fellow isn't he?"

"Yes well, good to see you too Dorian" Ellana murmured as she made her way up to the counter.

"Sorry brother, I was studying with a friend" she didn't look sorry.

"A friend yes…" The man- _Dorian- _mumbled

"Its fine Ellana, I was just worried that I might have to lock up"

"Well now that we are here Ellana let us dance"

"Dance? Ellana?" Mahanon looked surprised at his sister

"No dancing, just going out dinner. Want to come brother?" She smiled at her brother giving him that look, a look, I don't know which kind of look but it definitely was a look, her eyebrow raised and glanced towards Dorian. _Is she telling me no to go? Or telling me to go…?_

"No, sorry, I still have a lot of un packing to do"

"Are you sure?" this time Dorian had asked "it would be fun you know?"

"No thanks" Dorian rolled his eyes and slightly glared at Ellana

"Oh well, Ellana my dear let us close shop then be on our way" Dorian sauntered towards Ellana and wrapped his hand underneath her chin just as he did with Mahanon but instead of just looking he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm elfroot?" Mahanon swallowed a gasp , eyes flickering between them. _So this was her boyfriend. Why didn't she tell me?_

"Dorian, if you wanted chapstick just asked you don't have to kiss me"

"But your lips are s soft and pouty!"

"Soft because of the chapstick and I don't pout"

"You're doing it again!" he hugged her shoulders

"I'll be going then Ellana" Mahanon took off his apron and moved to gather his things from behind the counter.

"It was nice to meet you Dorian, Ellana I'll call you later" he motioned towards the door.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning to make you breakfast Brother" Ellana called out just as he closed door behind him.

Silence filled the room for a few moments

"Hmm"

"Something on your mind Dorian" Ellana asked with a knowing look

"When I had asked if your brother was cute I never expected him to look so….well adorable"

"Should I take that as a compliment, after all we are twins you know"

"Yes I know but up close you guys looking nothing alike"

"It's my mole right? My stupid face mole"

"Your mole it cute and no his face is just more…."

"Adorable?" stating with a smug grin

"Ugh yes adorable, he is something. Though I don't think he likes me much"

"Well you did kiss me"

"I always do that when you have something cute on. Its tradition!"

Ellana chucked

"Well don't worry, he liked you just fine"

"He didn't talk much" he sighed

"And that's how you know he likes you"

"What?" he glared at Ellana

"My brothers very rash, always loud, Not as loud as me but he speaks his mind. Right now He was quiet and kept glancing at you also his ears were red all the way to the tip!" she chuckled slightly "he only gets like that when he meets someone he interested in"

"Hmmm"

"Want me to hook you up Dorian?"

"You hook me up with your brother?" He mocked a gasp with his hand over his mouth "Have I really sunk so low"

Ellana gave him a pronounced look and stared at Dorian smiling

"Fine, make some plans for us…" Ellana hummed "…please?"

"There you go, aw you guys are going to be so cute together just you wait"

"You are so much cuter pouting you know"

* * *

Quick Note: I had a gay friend who always kissed my lips whenever I would try new lipstick or chapstick so part of this scene (and probably many more) will be inspired by him.


End file.
